


A Little Swing Music

by Sorceringing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Dancing, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Swing Dancing, art in fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceringing/pseuds/Sorceringing
Summary: "Markus! I want you to dance with me!"Being the face of a new nation is hard. With all that's going on and what still needs to be done, Markus forgets to live a little himself. Luckily, Connor knows just how to snap him out of his dull stressful routine.





	A Little Swing Music

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic on Ao3! Still trying to get the hang of everything, but I hope you guys enjoy this rk1k fluff piece! (ramblings at the end)

" _Markus! I want you to dance with me!_ "

Markus had looked up in surprise from where he sat at his desk when the younger RK model had approached him with the proposition. There was still a lot to do, North was working on rescuing and freeing more of their people, Simon and Josh were working on public relations with humans, and Markus? Markus was trying to figure out how to bring it all together and get the country to grant them legal rights.

"Connor," Markus began gently, not wanting to disappoint the android that had become such a close confidant over the months. "I have an important debate coming up for which I have to prepare. I don't have time right now."

That seemed to be the wrong answer as Connor walked up towards him and sat himself down on the desk across from Markus, a hand covering the papers the other had just been reading through so he had his full attention.

"You always say that when I suggest an activity." the brunet chastised with a soft smile. He understood of course. Markus was important, the world had its eyes on him since the android's freedom demonstration. But that had also worried Connor, it felt like Markus thought he wasn't allowed to have fun anymore, to relax, or spend time on things other than the mission. Connor understood all of that, but he also knew that wasn't a healthy way to live. Or at least that's what Hank told him.

When Markus avoided his gaze and tugged at the papers to get back to work, Connor persisted. "When was the last time you visited Carl? Or painted? Or just took a walk?"

A crease appeared over Markus' brow and the other didn't need to see an LED to know that meant Markus was upset and knew that it had been too long ago. "Look," the rebel leader snapped. "I'll get to all of that later, this is-"

"Important. I know." Connor interrupted softly as he reached his free hand out, his index finger hooking under the other's chin and tilting Markus' head up gently so they could lock eyes. "But this is important too. Please, Markus?"

There was a moment of hesitation from the older RK model, but then, much to the brunet's relief, he caved. Markus brought a hand over Connor's, clutching it and brought it up to his lips to softly kiss his fingers. "Okay." He looked up at the brown eyed detective, a smile of fondness on his face. "You win. You're very persuasive." He winked at the other.

"So I've been told!" Connor laughed, pulling away. "Put on something nice, but make sure you can move. This'll be fun."

🎵🎵🎵

The ballroom was filled with people and a cheerful upbeat instrumental theme played as the two androids watched the already dancing crowd. They spun, they tapped, they laughed, it was all very loud and atmosphere was filled with the energy of happy people forgetting their cares for a moment to get lost in a haze of music and movement.

"Well?" Connor looked at the other excitedly, curious to his reaction. "It's called swing music! Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's... full of energy." Markus laughed nervously as he moved closer to Connor to let some people through, both androids had dressed up in white button ups, but Markus wore red pants and a tie and vest while Connor had dressed in blue pants with suspenders to match. It wasn't that he was nervous in a crowd, he stood in front of them regularly. But mingling? He hadn't done that in forever. "You know, I thought this was going to be a more low-key kind of thing, Connor..."

Connor smirked, "Stage fright? How unlike you, Markus." he pulled Markus by the arm onto the dancefloor and proceeded to take both Markus' hands in his and held them in position, bringing a hand around Markus back. "I'll lead first to show you the steps. Then you can take over. Just follow me."

Weight on the right foot, two steps to the left. Two steps to the right. Left foot behind, rock back, then forward, bring it back and repeat. The steps were easy enough, when Markus looked back up from staring at their feet Connor was grinning from ear to ear, thoroughly enjoying himself. That alone already made this whole trip worth it.

" _Okay, now you lead._ "

The two androids switched positions and Markus took over, leading the other through the steps, and apparently that's just what Connor had been waiting for. The little minx began swinging more to the music, hips swaying, shoulder moving, and Markus was helpless to do anything but laugh and join him.

🎶🎶🎶

They had danced and danced until the event ended and most went home. The two androids took seat on a bench near the side, giving their systems some time to cool down from all the heat, their hands still clasped together tight. The piano in the room now playing a soft waltz. Something Markus was more familiar with, if his memory served, it was Tchaikovsky's sleeping beauty waltz.

Connor's hair was in slight disarray as their dance had gotten more and more complex as the two got comfortable in the rhythm and flow of the music. He was the first to speak again and break the silence. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was." Markus laughed, his voice warm and light as he looked to Connor gratefully. It felt so good to just relax and forget about all the problems for a bit. "Thank you for taking me here, Connor."

The detective returned the smile warmly and gave Markus' hand a light squeeze. "I know you're really busy, but I just wanted to remind you, it's okay to have fun too, and do things you want that don't immediately contribute to the cause. You're alive too, you should enjoy it. Just saying."

"Is that so? Okay." Markus stood up and turned to Connor again, holding his hand out for the other to take and then drew him in, one hand on the small of the RK800's back making his partner yelp and flush a light blue. "You had your dance, now lets do mine."

The two fell quiet as Markus taught Connor the waltz, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm with one another. It brought back fond memories.

"I used to accompany Carl to fancy parties where people would waltz." Markus recalled, a distant look in his eyes as if he were trying to relive the memory. "He always called them pretentious shitfests, but he'd always somehow find someone for me to dance with. To humour him."

"Oh? Carl sounds great... I wish I could have met him back then." Connor remarked quietly, just making conversation. His eyes darted all over the place as if he didn't know where to look. Swing dancing was fun, but waltzing, waltzing was close.. and intimate. Especially when you're the only two androids in the entire ballroom.

Markus seemed to pick up on Connor's nerves and smirked. "I think he and lieutenant Anderson would have been great friends. But anyway, there was one thing he always made me do that would make him laugh."

The RK200 swung his partner to the side, the two locking eyes for a moment before Markus leaned over and dipped his partner down just as the music ended, one hand secure against the other's back while the other held one of Connor's legs up in the air.

Connor yelped in surprise and his hand went from on Markus' shoulder to hold the other by he base of his neck. His face flushing a dark blue now as he laughed in excitement. "Markus! Careful! We're going to fall!"

"Falling for you doesn't sound too bad." The RK200 replied without missing a beat, a teasing smirk on his lips as he leaned in closer.

"You're so corny..." Connor's exasperation was quickly silenced by Markus' lips.

🎵🎵🎵🎵

**Author's Note:**

> To be really honest this started out as a drawing that spiraled out of control and now there's a fic and a fake screenshot. Totally worth it though :'D


End file.
